


I came to see...

by KOU_1104



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, its just a oneshots book its just for fLUFF, k literally everyone, you are the secret partner in crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOU_1104/pseuds/KOU_1104
Summary: Situation | You're in a relationship with [insert HQ character], and you decide to visit them during practice.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	1. Hinata Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> i will do my best to try and make this as pronoun-friendly as possible, but if i happen to type a specific pronoun for y/n, then i sincerely apologize in advance >.<

"Um..?" (Y/N) peeks out from the door.

Their uniform is not that of Karasuno's, and they look rather tall. Yachi notices them first, "Oh-! H-hello! Do- Do you need something?" (Y/N) chuckles lightheartedly, "Yes. There should be a Hinata Shouyou in this club, correct?"

Yachi can't help but look at the taller in awe. They're so _refined_ , and cool! Maybe they're an upperclassman? From a different school?

She turns around, "Hinata-kun! Someone's here for you!" This garners the entire team's attention. Tanaka shouts, "Who is it?" Hinata gives a single look to (Y/N) before his eyes shine and he runs over to them, "(Y/N)!" He latches onto (Y/N) like a koala. The tall person laughs, "Hello, Shou-kun. I wanted to see you as soon as I got back, so here I am!"

Daichi walks over, "Um... What is going on?"

Hinata turns around and hops off to explain, "This is my soulmate for life, (Y/N) (L/N)! They went overseas to study for a year, but I didn't know you were coming back this early!" (Y/N) smiles softly, "I missed you so much, so I finished most of my stuff early. They said they'd let me finish it virtually if need be, but I'm doing well. I just wanted to see you~" They hug Hinata tightly.

Noya whistles, "Woo! Good job, Shouyou! How long have you guys been goin' out?" (Y/N) smiles proudly, "We've been in a relationship for two years now~" Hinata blushes lightly, "Yeah! I thought I told you guys, but I guess I didn't..."

Sugawara hums, "Wow~ I didn't expect Hinata to be dating already in middle school... You guys are so cute~"

Hinata grins brightly, "(Y/N)'s the one who encouraged me to actually start playing volleyball! I talk to them almost every night, and they always enjoy watching our matches, right?" (Y/N)'s eyes glow, "Yes! Your plays are incredible, and your lineup is truly interesting! Your match with Johzenji was one of my favorites!"

Tsukishima mutters, "I thought you'd be as happy-go-lucky as the orange, but you're really easy-going, huh?"

Hinata cackles, "That's what they _want_ you to think! Back in junior high, they backflipped out of a window and landed in the bushes! Broke their leg too, but did it for thirty bucks!" (Y/N) laughs dryly, "Those thirty bucks were so worth it though."

They give a kind smile to the team, "No, but I just came by to visit. I still have to unpack everything at home, but I'll call you later, Shou-kun. Bye bye~" Hinata kisses them on the cheek, "Bye bye~" Ennoshita chuckles at the affection, "Wow, you guys really suit each other in the end, huh?" Hinata only looks at the leaving figure with a happy smile.

"They are my everything."


	2. Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came to see... Kageyama Tobio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like kags would also need someone who was relatively grounded and has a good head. a genius like him, but also a dolt at times. but he'd also be surprisingly affectionate with them.

(Y/N) opens the door and walks in quietly, scanning the room before landing eyes on a certain someone.

"Tobio!" they called out.

The first year turned his head immediately before blushing slightly at the sudden presence of his significant other. He starts walking towards them and gives the shorter a bear hug, "You could've told me ahead that you were coming..."

The shorter giggles, "I wanted to surprise you. I stopped by one of the vending machines and got a carton of milk for you, love. How's your condition today?" Kageyama takes it before gently kissing (Y/N)'s forehead, "Thank you. It's a lot better, now that you're here." "Aw, Tobio~"

Hinata screeches, "Kageyama's in a relationship?! This constipated kid?!" Tanaka cackles along before sending a glare to Kageyama, "Hoho, Kageyama-kun! You've been in a relationship and dare not to tell your senpai?!" Kageyama gives the two a look before formally introducing them, "This is (Y/N) (L/N). We've been, uh, dating for about... Um..." "Four years, I believe?" (Y/N) finishes for him. They hold his hand gently, "I go to Seijoh, and I'm a second year. Usually I'm so busy with my student council work, but I think the others got the hint that I missed my love~"

Kageyama blushes a furious red, "S-Shut up, stupid..!" He turns around and hugs them out of embarrassment.

(Y/N) grins, "I came to pick him up, haha. I texted you, but I guess your phone was off because of practice, huh? I wanted to take you out on a date today, and I wanted to take you to see a live match." Kageyama's eyes glimmer, "Oh! Yes! Oh - Um, Sawamura-san..?" Daichi chuckled, "Well... Practice is basically over already, so I'll allow an early leave for you today, Kageyama. (Y/N)-san, you don't mind waiting for him, correct?"

"Nope! I'll wait at the gates, Tobio!" (Y/N) waved as he dashed to the locker room to change.

The small person sighed happily, "Karasuno..." Sugawara gave her a look, "...Yes..?"

(Y/N) gave them a sincere smile, "Tobio's not good with expressing himself and he's been through some shit... But I can tell he's a lot happier here. At first, I was worried since Kindaichi and Kunimi said he's changed, but I'm glad you're all his teammates."

"For making my Tobio happy, I sincerely thank you."


	3. Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came to see... Yamaguchi Tadashi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi totally loves cute things! his s/o would probably be another cinnamon roll like him, to be honest. they'd probably be a very soft person, maybe on the timid side. adorable interactions ensue!!

Kiyoko stared at the short person peeking from behind the door.

"Um... Do you need something?" she asked politely. The small person squeaked, "Oh- You're so pretty- I'm sorry - Oh my god, I'm an idiot. Frick. Sorry- uh - I-I'm here for Yamaguchi Tadashi!" the person managed to get out.

Kiyoko paused before nodding, turning to the court, "Yamaguchi-kun. Someone is here for you."

Yamaguchi dropped the volleyballs in his arms before running to the door, slamming it open, and hugged the person, "You're here!" "U-um! It's good to see you, love... T-this is a bit embarrassing though..!" they muttered into Yamaguchi's shoulders. Yamaguchi backed off with a blush, "Oh! I'm sorry... You came earlier than I thought, (Y/N)." The shorter pouted slightly, "I finished my activities quickly... So I could see you... Tadashi..."

The taller froze, his cheeks growing warmer by the second.

Nishinoya pat his back, "Whew! To think our freckled baby Yams would have a lover! How cute, my dear underclassman! Introduce us, introduce us!" Yamaguchi turned to him, his cheeks still a hint of pink. He rubbed his nape before grabbing (Y/N)'s shoulders.

"This is my, um, lover... (Y/N) (L/N)." he smiled shyly.

(Y/N) waved sheepishly before hiding their mouth with their sleeve, "H-hello! Thank you for taking care of Tadathi- Tadashi..!" They hid their face in embarrassment, "Oh god, I bit my tongue..." Yamaguchi could only chuckle at their cuteness, "Oh my..."

Sugawara also chuckled, "So - What brings you here, (Y/N)-chan? Visiting Yamaguchi?"

The shorter waved their arms, "Ah! Not- Not just to visit... He texted me, uh, before practice... We were supposed to go out, but then I got excited and finished my club activities early - oh, I'm in the photography club. Er, sorry, you're probably not interested in that, but yes, we're supposed to go out but I can just wait here until practice finished - and oh god, Tadashi am I rambling, please stop me-" "Yes, yes."

Yamaguchi pat their head, "Uh, so since they're here already... Can I take an early leave? I promise I'll practice extra tomorrow, so just this once?"

Daichi could only shake his head with a smile, "Go ahead. It's fine, Yamaguchi. Have fun on your date." Yamaguchi turned to (Y/N), "Lovely, would you like to wait with our managers? I need to go change?" (Y/N) gave him a small nod, "Of course, Tadashi..."

While she walked to Kiyoko and Yachi, Hinata pat Yamaguchi's back, "Whew, Yamaguchi! Congratulations on the relationship! How is it? Is she nice? She looks nice. Are you happy with her? How long have you been going out? Oh! What about-" "Stop bothering him, Hinata-boke." Kageyama interrupted.

Yamaguchi paused before laughing, watching as how Kageyama covered his mouth and Tsukishima flicked his head.

"Well... We've only been going out for about two months..."

"But she makes me so happy, it hurts."


End file.
